Ninja High School
Ninja High School is published by Antarctic Press. The Current price per issue is $2.99 Publication Dates Last Issue :Ninja High School #145: 20 Dec 2006 Current Issue :Ninja High School #146: 31 Jan 2007 Next Issue :Ninja High School #147: Feb 2007 Status Monthly on-going. Started in 1987. Characters Main Characters *'Ricky Feeple' - High school student at Quagmire High. Son of one of the greatest ninjas alive, and a pretty good ninja in his own right. Younger brother of Jeremy Feeple, the original star of the comic Allies *'Anna Feeple' - Ricky's mother. One of the greatest ninjas alive, she maintains a facade as a stay-at-home housewife. A single parent, after her husband disappeared into an alternate dimension and was presumed dead. Enemies *'Lendo Rivalsan' - CEO of the Rival Ninja Corporation. *'Tetsuo Rivalsan' - Younger brother of Lendo. Wants to be a great ninja, but is not all that good. Considered a failure of the family. *'Yumei Katana' - Stepsister of Tetsuo. Was once a ninja and Ricky Feeple's nemesis, but has now renounced that way of life to be a normal girl and hang out with her boyfriend. Minor Characters *'Meppy' - Catgirl, gym teacher at Quagmire High. Kind of mean, but has a good fashion sense (for a cat, that is). *'The Kenterminator' - Muscular cyborg that works for the Rival Ninja Corporation. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Quagmire, U.S.A.' - Seemingly a small American city, many starnge things happen in Quagmire, and the residents never bat an eye. Recent Storylines Ninja High School #146 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ninja High School #145 Past Storylines Ninja High School #130 Ricky and a bunch of other high school students think that they're on their way to a Junior Retreat, but instead they are shanghied to a mysterious island, where they're forced to compete against each other in the Presidential Physical Fitness Program while wearing skimpy bathing suits. Ninja High School #129 Tetsuo and a gang of ninja-bots ambush Yumei at the airport, but she gets away and takes a flight to Quagmire. Enroute, Tetsuo unleashes a giant mecha atatck on the plane, but that also fails. Anna Feeple picks up Yumei at the airport, and Yumei announces her intention to defeat her former sensei in combat. But first, Tutsuo and Yumei have a final confrontation at the Feeple house; Tetsuo is defeated physically, but he tricks Yumei into marrying the Ricky-bot and considers that to be a victory. Yumei tells Anna of her decision to give up ninjitsu, but first she challenges her former teacher to a duel, and is soundly defeated. Yumei leaves Quagmire, and has to break the news of her nuptials to her now-former boyfriend. Ninja High School #128 On their way back to Quagmire from Hawaii, Yumei & her boyfriend Michael are attacked and captured by Lendo and a band of pirates. Tutsuo attaempts to forcibly marry off Yumei to the Ricky-bot, but she and Michael escape in a rowboat. Ninja High School #127 Tetsuo is determined to prove his superiority over his stepsister Yumei by ambushing her with a bunch of ninja robots. When his plan fails miserably, his older brother Lendo threatens to disown him if he ever loses another battle. Learning that one of the ninja robots, a 'Ricky-Bot', has developed a crush on Yumei, Tetsuo hatches a plan to humiliate her by marrying her off to the robot. Meanwhile, Yumei decides to travel back to Quagmire to confront her old sensei, Anna Feeple. Collections *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 1' - "Jeremy Feeple's an average high-schooler in Quagmire, a not-so-average small town. Then two lovely ladies enter his life: ninja Ichikun 'Ichi Koo' Ichinohei and Princess Asrial of Salusia. Both are intent on marrying him for their own benefit. Can Jeremy survive their affections and weaponry long enough to take that Steamology exam on Friday?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1932453083 *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 2' - WorldCat - ISBN 1932453393 *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 3' - "The full-tilt insanity of Ninja High School continues as Quagmire, U.S.A. falls victim to more mystical mischief and extraterrestrial invasion. The oft-abused and always confused Jeremy Feeple is taken into outer space, but even alien abduction can't help him escape the affections of ninja Ichi-kun 'Ichi Koo' Ichinohei and Princess Asrial, who are both determined to marry Jeremy! The life of a teenage boy is never simple." - WorldCat - ISBN 1932453520 *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 4' - "A county fair day in nearby Flugerville goes out of control when a local ice-cream heiress decides she doesn't want competition from Sammi's booth. Then Jeremy finally discovers where his father is, but to reunite with him, he, Ichi and Asrial must travel down the rabbit—er, rat hole into...Dimension X!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1932453628 *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 5' - "A tall, dark—and fanged—stranger enters Anna Feeple's life. Then it's time for a history lesson on the life Professor Steamhead. A bizarre photocopier mishap teaches Asrial and Ichi that you CAN have too much Jeremy, and then the past AND future catch up with history teacher Mita Celande! An average day in Quagmire is anything but average!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1932453709 *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 6' - collects issues #23-27. "Jeremy's latest lovely female pursuer is an android named May who wants to kidnap him across time and space! If she isn't stopped, it'll mean a near-lifeless future Earth ruled by the HNC and the Zardons! Then, Ichi faces what may an even greater challenge: trying out for Quagmire's Combat Cheerleaders!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1932453849 *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 7' - "The full-tilt insanity continues! First, a monster computer from the 520th century, bent on robotic rule, has been shot back into present-day Quagmire, and the Stellar Losers have to team up with the Quagmire gang to stop it! Then, for a change, Jeremy gets some competition for Ichi when a naive yet powerful island boy comes to answer her letter in a bottle. With a Zardon attack imminent, the Interstellar Conglomerate fears for Asrial's safety, so they order her to leave Earth and come home!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1932453954 *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 8' - "At Quagmire High School, class isn't canceled when it snows, but the students don't complain because they get alien days, robot days, and giant sea squid days. Poor Jeremy has to endure every kind of catastrophe and he still can't get out of his English homework. See what happens when every anime and manga character you can image invade your high school." - WorldCat - ISBN 0976804328 *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 9' - "In the aftermath of the Zardons' giant-monster attack on Quagmire, Jeremy Feeple was killed and his soul taken to Hell by the demon that has plagued his family for generations. Now Mimi Masters, the witch whose ancestor cursed Jeremy's family in the first place, has traveled to the Underworld to save him, accompanied by her feline-familiar Aloysius and the less-than-willing Lendo Rivalsan. But when Mimi is captured in an attempt to save Jeremy's soul from being corrupted, the demonic tortures awaken her own dark side! Even if Jeremy is rescued, he and the others must still face down an angry witch who is now powerful enough to control all of Hell!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0977642461 - (forthcoming, February 2007) *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 1' - collects issues #101-106. "Most people travel to Hawaii to escape from the craziness of their lives for a while, but from the moment ninja-in-training Yumei Katana arrived at the airport, she knew this was no vacation. Klutzy assassins, philanthropist bullies, and even the landscape itself seem to be out to get her. Now she has to go to a school full of people who are trying to date her, kill her, or both, while still attempting to pass her next test! What’s your typical ninja girl to do?" - WorldCat - ISBN 097680431X *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 2' - collects issues #107-111. "Most people travel to Hawaii to escape from the craziness of their lives for a while, but from the moment ninja-in-training Yumei Katana arrived at the airport, she knew this was no vacation. Klutzy assassins, philanthropist bullies and even the landscape itself seem to be out to get her. Now she has to go to a school full of people who are trying to date her, kill her - or both, while still attempting to pass her next test! Plus, the son of Thor's getting sweet on her, Loki's daughter's falling for her enemy and two misguided valkyries are only stirring up more trouble. What's your typical ninja girl to do?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0977642437 *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 3' - Collects #112-116. "Teenage ninja girl Yumei has gotten used to surviving havoc in Hawaii. On a daily basis she is assaulted by a blind ninja samurai, an overly talkative bully and an obnoxious, buxom wrestler, and she has boyfriend who might just be the son of a Norse god. But her usual problems only multiply when a tiki statue sends her on a quest to retrieve a sword that just happens to leave its wielder possessed by a water demon! Throw in some arranged marriages, an evil vice-principal who seduces all the female students, a grim reaper traveling around with a yo-yo-slinging ninja girlfriend and a secret government conspiracy full of evil scientists (naturally), and Yumei is clearly going to have her hands full!"- WorldCat - ISBN 0978772504 - (forthcoming, February 2007) *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 4' - Collects #117-121. - (forthcoming, May 2007) History Background Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Ninja High School #130 - Main Story & Plot: Chris Reid, Additional Story Elements & Art: Ben Dunn, Editing & Lettering: Doug Dlin, Toning: Robby Bevard, Editor: Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Ben Dunn Ninja High School #129 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Ninja High School #128 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Toning: David Hutchison & Robby Bevard, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Ninja High School #127 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Publishing History Originally published by Eternity Press. Intended as a mini-series, but continued on as a regular series. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 2466 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #126 $2.99 *FEB05 2547 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #127 $2.99 *MAR05 2577 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #128 $2.99 *APR05 2601 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #129 $2.99 *MAY05 2473 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #130 $2.99 *JUN05 2743 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #131 $2.99 *AUG05 2681 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #132 $2.99 *SEP05 2727 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #133 $2.99 *OCT05 2761 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #134 $2.99 Other *SEP05 2728 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL PROM FORMULA $5.95 *SEP05 2729 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL YEARBOOK 2005 $4.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Ninja High School Pocket Manga volume 9 TP: 14 Feb 2007 :Ninja High School #147: Feb 2007 :Ninja High School Volume 3: Hawaii Pocket Manga TP: Feb 2007 :Ninja High School Mid-Term Special 2-Pack: Feb 2007 :Ninja High School #148: Mar 2007 :Ninja High School #149: Apr 2007 :Ninja High School #150: May 2007 :Ninja High School Volume 4: Hawaii Pocket Manga TP: May 2007 Links *Antarctic Press - The Publisher of Ninja High School *wikipedia:Ninja High School - The Wikipedia entry for NHS *furry:Ninja High School - The NHS page on WikiFur *GCD Entry Category:Humor Category:Adventure Category:OEL Manga